


Fortune’s fool

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Potter.”<br/>“Professor.” The boy countered in his clear, low voice. His eyes burned with something, what it was Severus wasn’t quite sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune’s fool

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from this.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Severus found the boy in the corridor. He was joined by the youngest Weasley brother and Ms Granger. They broke their small huddled little triangle and formed a somewhat messy line as they became aware of his presence. 

Severus was sure that Weasley was sporting an expression equal in both contempt and fear, and the young girl probably had a small frown between her brown brows. He could however not look at them, as a matter of fact their consequence seemed to dwindle the moment his eyes met the boy’s own. 

They were green, devastatingly so. They were the only thing he had gotten from her. Two green orbs of radiating kindness. He could never quite resist the temptation not to look at them, no matter the agony it brought. It seemed like a harsh fate, a bad oxymoron, a trick of the cosmos. Because while most of the boy’s image was identically to the man Severus despised the most, his eyes were the eyes of the one Severus had loved most in his lonely life. It was a cruel trick indeed to find a source to equally remind him of his most profound pleasure and disastrous turmoil. And Severus found himself unable to simply leave the boy be. 

“Potter.” 

“Professor.” The boy countered in his clear, low voice. His eyes burned with something, what it was Severus wasn’t quite sure. 

The boy’s feelings towards him were no secret. Everybody knew the boy hated him. Severus was determined to hate the boy himself. From the moment he heard the boy’s name being called to face the sorting hat that first night he came to Hogwarts Severus was convinced to hate the boy. How miserably that had seemed to fail. The boy’s contempt towards him only served to unsettle him. No matter how much he tried, every time he would scorn at the boy her eyes would stare back at him with hurt and resentment. His insides then cringed at the guilt that plague him. 

“Is there any particular reason you three are standing around crowding the hallway?” Potter refrained from answering and the Granger girl interjected.

“No Professor, we just got a little caught up in our conversation.”

Severus slightly turned his neck too look at her, cocking an eyebrow for effect.

“Most stimulating conversation it must be in order to make you late for class.” 

The Granger girl’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Of course Professor. If you’ll excuse us.” She answered, grabbing young Potter by his sleeve and dragging him towards professor McGonagall’s classroom, the Weasley boy rushing after them. 

The Potter boy shot him a look over his shoulder before they disappeared into another hallway, a bossy voice echoing: “Come on, Harry. Hurry or we’ll be late!” 

Severus stared after them a moment more before turning swiftly and continuing on his way, sweep of his dark cloak billowing behind him.  
***


End file.
